Beyblade Christmas short stories
by pokepoke911
Summary: Beyblade Christmas short stories.  It's a christmas special.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little poem-ish thing about the Bladebreaker's Christmas.

And special thanks to Dolphin12145, for editing.

_ "Twas' the night before Christmas, when all was still, but for Kai, jumping onto the windowsill…"

"Stop the stupid narrating already." said Kai, standing up from where he was crouching on the windowsill. He folded his arms, and gave Tyson a death glare.

"Sorry Kai. I thought I was really good."

"Hn." Kai said. Then he heard laughing, and turned to see Rei and Max trying to hold in their laughter behin their hands.

"What's so funny?" Kai growled.

"Hey guys, it's not nice to laugh at people." Kenny said from where he was sitting on the couch.

"No body likes my performance." grumbled Tyson.

"Besides, we were laughing with him. Not at him." Rei said, trying to sound serious. But he ruined the effect by smiling.

"Where did you get that line?" Max whispered to Rei.

"My Mom used to say that all the time." Rei answered.

"You know I can here you." said Kai irritably.

"We should run." said Tyson, seeing the annoyed look on Kai's face. The others saw it too, and ran.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Yelled Kai, and ran after them.

And later, when Tyson asked what had made Kai so annoyed, he always answered; "But when Kai jumped onto the windowsill, what to his wondering eyes should appear, but Tyson, and his three little beybladers." "So you don't like us?" asked Tyson. "Oh, I can stand Rei and Max, but your stupid lopsided smile really annoys me."

So the moral of this little Christmas tale, is that Kai actually does have a sense of humor. Kind of, anyway. But that's better than nothing, right?

I hope you enjoyed! ( : (My attempt at a 'snow man'.)

TBC… Will write another story about the Beyblade people's X-Mas. Maybe about the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Merry Christmas!


	2. Tysons Christmas Present

Tyson's Christmas present from Kai "It's Chrismas, it's Christmas morning!" Tyson yelled to everybody in the house Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Rei and Max were renting a house together. It was a disaster for Kai but he managed to live with Tyson. All of them woke up when tyson yelled but they were not as excited and Kai was especially not excited but he was laughing because he gave a present to Tyson who will be blasted with excitement. Let's see... Kai Kai gave me a present? Tyson said, "I wonder what it is?" Tyson was confused but he opened it. "Wow! It's a new launcher." _**beep beep beep **_boooooom! kai!tyson really did think Kai gave him a new launcher. Tyson was not hurt but he was shocked. Yet he had enough energy left to yell at Kai. He jumped up and down and threw a tantrum at Kai. Kai just went to the kitchen and made some breakfast even though it was only 3:00 in the morning. After eating a big breakfast Kai yelled back at Tyson and went off back to bed.


	3. Tala's Christmas

Tala's Christmas 

Tala walked out the door just after eating a big breakfast he walked to the bus stop. After waiting five minutes the bus finally arrived. Tala was excited to get out of school today because it was his last week in school before Christmas. A week until Christmas, Tala thought to himself. He was so excited for Christmas! After another horrible school day which Tala managed to get through, a week passed, and it was finally Chrismas in Tala's house. The first Chrismas present he opened was from his best friend Kai. It was a brand new singing Tyson. Tala loved it. In fact he thought it was amazing. It was the best present he ever got in all his fifteen years. After Tala went to bed he dreamed all about his singing Tyson.


	4. Boris's Christmas

Boris's Christmas 

A/N Everyone is VERY ooc, and Boris is insane. Keep in mind this is when Tala was a kid, around 8, and they were still a happy family.

Boris woke up on Christmas morning to the sound of Tala screaming,

"It's Christmas! it's Christmas!" Boris sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and responded by saying;

"Shut up! shut up!" in a high pitched voice, trying to imitate Tala.

Tala went to the Christmas tree and looked underneath it and saw a pile of presents addressed to him. He picked up the first one that caught his eye. He quickly unwrapped it and threw the wrapping paper all over the place.

Boris got out of bed and brushed his teeth and cleaned up the wrapping paper on the floor then sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. _Snoore snooore snoooore snooooore. _ Tala looked over at the couch and saw his Dad (Boris) snoring on the couch. "So that was what I heard snoring. Oh well." Tala sighed, "Whatever. So cool! A new tricycle! Wait... A tricycle! Why would anyone, I mean the people who would send me Christmas presents usually know me, and my age. Oh well, I'll give it to the kid next door." Tala sighed again and put the tricycle by the door.

"I'm so tired," _Yawn_ "I think I'll go back to sleep." said Tala, a little confused by the tricycle gift and thinking that maybe it was a dream. So he went back to sleep.

"I'll open the rest of my gifts later." yawned Tala, as he climbed into the 'Big Chair' and fell asleep.

~ Ten Minutes Later. ~

"Oh cool! A TRICYCLE!" Yelled Boris. "I've always wanted one of these!" he got on top of the much too small for him tricycle, and began to ride around the room singing; "Oh Tala! Tala! Come ride with me, do! I can't afford a carriage! Actually, I can. But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a tricycle built for two!" Tala heard his name and lifted his head. He looked at Boris atop the tricycle and instantly put his head back down and tried to get back to sleep hoping it was a dream.

A/N That was random and the song came from _ A Bicycle Built For Two. _


End file.
